Who is he?
by Athletic All-Star
Summary: One day Robin (Tim Drake) came to the cave and found it completely empty. After two hours of pure silence one unexpected guests arrives. Who is he? What will he do? Where did he come from? Why is he at the cave? Find out. T for language. CHAPTER 3 IS BACK UP AND IT IS GOOD TO READ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N:

You

 _ **14:30:00 Gotham Academy**_

'This has got to be the worst day in the history of worst days' Tim thought, before being pulled from his thoughts.

"Timothy Drake, please this question." The teacher asked while the whole class laughed.

"What is the question again, Ms. Thorn?" Tim asked with a sheepish smile, again with the class laughing.

"So irresponsible, what is the sq-" Ms. Thorn started before the bell rang. Everyone bolted except for Tim packing up the rest of his stuff. When Ms. Thorn came up to him and sat on her knees, softening her voice. "Timothy, this is the second time this month you have zoned out in class, I can't risk you failing this class."

"I know, Ms. Thorn, but I promise it won't happen again." Tim said keeping his real emotions out of his face.

"Okay, now you better get off to class, I don't want you to be late." Ms. Thorn said getting up smiling at him.

"Thank you, have a nice day, Ms. Thorn." Tim said as he walked out of the room walking toward his art class. When he was down the hall the tardy bell rang.

'Of course I am late.' Tim groaned as he walked into the classroom.

"Timothy, you are late." The teacher said as the class laughed.

"Yes, I know, sorry, Mr. Carlson." Tim said looking down at the floor going to his chair. As Mr. Carlson walked by he looked at Tim drawing in his sketch book.

"Timothy, you know that, that isn't what we are currently working on?" Mr. Carlson asked.

"It's just Tim, Mr. Carlson, and yes, but I finished the current project." Tim said as he took out the project and handed the portrait to him.

"Wow, this is one of the best portraits I have ever seen! Although," Mr. Carlson said getting closer to Tim and lowering his voice. "I would recommend you draw more than Batman, and not be late to class. I will let this one slide and I won't tell anyone." Mr. Carlson stood back up smiling and winking at Tim before walking away.

"Thank you, Mr. Carlson." Tim said smiling with a little blush on his cheeks before he went back to drawing in his sketch pad.

###

When the final bell rang, Tim bolted for his locker to dodge the upperclassmen, until he heard. "Hey, street rat." Someone yelled behind him and Tim sighed internally. Tim kept walking to his locker, ignoring the side comment. "Hey, I am talking to you, street rat!"

Suddenly Tim was lifted into the air by his collar. "Oh, hey guys! How's it going?" Tim asked smiling

"Where is the paper I asked for, street rat?" the guy holding him up asked angrily.

"Oh, that paper, right, I didn't finish it yet… so, yeah." Tim said 'If only I wasn't Tim Drake, the 'street rat', ward of Bruce Wayne, rather than Robin the Boy Wonder, so I could teach them a lesson.' He thought

"Oh, being a smart ass are we? Well, then we can't award behavior like that." The guy said punching Tim in the eye and dropping him. "That paper better be done by tomorrow, or else." He said glaring at Tim, while walking away.

"Hey, are you okay?" someone asked from behind him.

"Yeah, I am fine." Tim said getting up, looking back to see a girl with blonde hair.

"Sorry, if Josh hurt you mentally… or physically." She said looking at Tim's eye. "Are you okay, for real? Your eye is swelling."

Tim started to walk to his locker again. "Yeah, I am us-" Tim started to say before he saw a flash of black go past the window. 'Bruce!' "-ed to it." He finished as he got to his locker getting his bag.

"If you say so, my name is Stephanie, by the way." She said.

"Tim Drake, other than your boyfriend's desire to lecture me as 'street rat'." Tim said closing his locker heading for the front of the school.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "He is anything but a boyfriend, and besides we aren't even dating he just tells everyone to make himself look better." She said as they reached the front of the school. "Well, anyway, it was nice knowing you, Tim." She said holding out her hand, Tim gladly shook her hand.

"It was a pleasure." Tim said as he left the building and got into the black limo, Bruce is just forcing him to ride in. "Hello Alfred." He said as he put his bag on the floor.

"Hello, Master Timothy, how was school today?" Alfred asked looking at Tim's swollen eye worriedly.

"Oh you know, tardy here, dousing off on accident there, punch to the eye there. *cough* couple more punches to the stomach *cough*" Tim said lowering his voice for the last two. "Anyway, and I had a visit from you-know-who." Tim glared 'Why does _he_ have to get into my personal life?' he thought

"Sorry, for the misconclusion, but Master Bruce is in a board meeting and no sighting of Batman or Robin." Alfred said looking through the rear view mirror at Tim.

Tim raised an eyebrow "Then explain why I saw a flash of BLACK run across the window?" Tim asked

"I don't know, Master Timothy." Alfred said

"Is Bruce still in the board meeting?" Tim asked

"I believe so, why?" Alfred asked

"Tell him I will be at the cave." Tim said as they pulled into the Wayne Manor driveway. Tim got out of the car and went to the Batcave and put on his Robin costume going through the zeta tube and into the cave.

"Robin B-20." The computer announced as Robin entered the cave.

"Hello? Connor? M'Gann? Anyone?" Robin called out but he was greeted with silence. As Robin checked the cave he couldn't find anyone. Guessing everyone is out doing something, he sat on the couch and in minutes he passed out.

Couple hours later the computer called "Guest A-12, code access granted: zeta beams shut down."

Robin was on his feet looking at the 'guest' in front of him. "Who are you?" Robin asked

"Hello to you too, Robin, or… should I say, Baby Bird?" he asked

Robin's eyes widened 'Only Nightwing says that… unless…' he thought

###

A/N: Cliffhanger. Sorry for those who are reading "Hiding" it came to the point where I was running out of ideas, and I am sorry for that. It will be finished by summer of 2016, I can promise you that. Again, I am sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

During the board meeting Bruce had a sense '1/2 hour left of the meeting, then I can get to investigate for the murder in crime alley.' Bruce thought

"Bruce." someone called

"Yes?" Bruce ashed shaking his head

"Do you think it is a good idea to have another Wayne Enterprises located in D.C?"

"Yes, that's fine." Bruce said looking at the clock '20 minutes, come on.'

"Well, I don't think it won't be a bad idea to end the meeting early, and finish it next week?" the person said closing his folder.

"That won't be a problem, not a problem at all." Bruce said

"Then it is settled, meeting adjourned." the guy said while Bruce got up quickly and started to walk out of Wayne Enterprises. He started walking to his car when someone in a long coat and hat covering his face bumped him dropping all the random guy's stuff.

"Watch where you are going!" the guy said, but Bruce felt him glare... and satisfaction? The guy got back up and walked away. Bruce looked down to see a letter with _his_ name on it. Bruce knelled down picking up the letter putting it in his pocket.

Bruce finally got back to his car without anymore _incidents._ On the way back to the Manor he thought back to the guy he came across 'Who is he, and is it just a coincidence we bumped into each other? No, he did it on purpose, but what does it have to do with me?' Bruce thought reaching into his pocket taking out the envelope. He tore the top off and reached in feeling the piece of paper opening, taking it out, he felt something fall on his lap. Looking down he saw a black circle, picking it up and turning it over, making his eyes go wide, dropping the badge. Getting out of the car and rushed into Wayne Manor greeting his old friend with concern.

"Ah, Master Bruce, you are back early." Alfred said moving to the side as Bruce walked passed him.

"Alfred, have you seen Tim lately?" Bruce asked as he entered the study.

"Not since dropping him off, sir. By the way, he wanted me to tell you that Master Robin is at the cave." Alfred said following Bruce down the stairs. Immediately, Bruce went to the changing rooms, seconds later he came out as the infamous Batman.

"If Tim calls, make him come back effective immediately. I will have a quick visit to the cave." Batman said as he vanished through the newly built zeta tube.

"Recognized Batman 02." the computer announced as Batman came though the zeta beam.

"Batman." Nightwing greeted with the team behind him.

"Have you seen Robin lately?" Batman asked

"No, not since yesterday, why?" Nightwing asked worriedly

"Follow me." Batman growled walking toward the zeta council. Plugging in one of the drives in his gloves to the council, while a screen popped up in front of his cowled face.

"What are you doing?" Nightwing asked looking over his shoulder.

"Looking at the recent log ins."Batman said glaring when he found the information he was looking for. There was a guest who used _his_ access code, this isn't a regular kidnapping, this guy is either the smartest or dumbest kidnapper yet. "This guy has to be apart of a secret organized group, and I need to find him." Batman growled "Nightwing come with me, the rest of you stay here." he glared walking through the zeta tube entering the batcave once more pulling off his cowl, Nightwing a couple steps behind him.

"Sir, do you have any word from Master Timothy?" Alfred asked

"He was kidnapped." Bruce growled "By an unknown source. Alfred, do me a favor and get the envelope from my car." Alfred nodded and started to walk up the stairs to the study.

"Do you think there is a ransom?" Nightwing asked peeling off his mask.

"It won't be that easy, he was taken as Robin, and the letter was given to me, not as Batman, it is either a lucky guess or they know our secret." Bruce said glaring walking toward the bat computer.

"If it was made for Batman then wouldn't they give it to the GCPD to give it to you?" Nightwing asked while Batman grunted

"Masters, if I may, but the commissioner would like to speak with you." Alfred said handing Batman the letter (not the envelope) that thankfully didn't have his secret ID with the recognizable 'R' badge.

"Nightwing." Batman called out getting in the batwing with Nightwing in tow. When he finally jumped in the back the engines roared to life as they made their exit into the dark cold night heading toward the GCPD roof, where Jim Gordon awaited. After putting the plane onto autopilot jumped out and landing behind the commissioner. "Jim." Batman said gruffly while Jim jumped in surprise turning around while Nightwing landed softly behind him.

"Batman," Jim nodded "Nightwing, haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been?" Jim smiled and Nightwing smiled, nodding back.

"You called?" Batman asked

"Yes, we got a package earlier from some random fan." Jim said sarcastically, handing it to Batman, Batman gladly took it opening it and he felt his blood run cold looking down at the letter on top of Robin's cape, but carefully placed on top of the letter was the black mask with white lens. Jim looked into the box and stopped in his tracks, speechless. "Batman-"

"I am looking into it." Batman growled taking out the letter and badge adding it to the box of Robin's accessories.

"What does this guy want with Robin?" Jim asked

"I don't think it has to do with Robin, I think he want revenge for something I did, same with the ones in Arkham." Batman said as he reachedf in and grabbed the new letter and as he read further the color in his face drained.

###

A/N: Sorry for the absence, honestly, I have no excuse for being gone so long. Just busy with school. I have written a couple more chapters of this book, it is just in progress of typing. Thanks to those who reviewed. It made my day to see people who actually likes my writing.


	3. Chapter 3 (Redo)

Chapter 3 REDO (sorry for the technical difficulties)  
A/N: Just to put out there I do not own Young Justice/DC Comics/Justice League/etc. If I did Young Justice would have a third season, and yada yada onto the story. Shout out to MiriB, thanks for telling me the formatting was wrong. This is the second/third time it happened and it sucks.

###

"Wakey, wakey, Timmy, whimmy." the unknown person called while Tim groaned, opening his eyes only to find his mask was missing. He started to panic 'Who is this guy? Is he one of the villains of Gotham? A rogue? The Shadows? It can't be rogue, why would a villain of Central City take me, when their main concerns are the speedsters? No. It had to be either Shadows or one of the infamous villains of Gotham... but which one?'

"You are probably thinking if I am a Shadow or the poor excuses of villains in Gotham? Well, NEWS FLASH, I am neither." he said from the Shadows.

"Who are you?" Tim asked

"A friend, you might not have seen me before, but I am a family friend in a way." the voice called out

"How about we play a game?" Tim asked

"Not much of a game person, but you did ask nicely, just this once." the voice called out/p

"20 questions, yes or no questions, to find out your identity, if I win,you let me go."

"Hmm... convincing offer, but what would happen if you lose to figuring out my identity?" the voice asked

"You kill me." Tim asked

"Hmm... deal." the man said and Tim could feel the man circling him in the shadows.

"Are you an enemy of the league?" Tim asked looking into the dark corner of the room where he felt the mysterious man standing.

"No." he said counting down the remaining questions.

"Are you new to this community?" Tim asked thinking over who this person could be.

"I guess you can say that, yes." the man chuckled

"By the way you talk, act, and how you are used to the dark... you are from Gotham?"

"Quite the detective, yes." the stranger said "17 questions to go, by the way."

"Tim nodded biting his lower lip. He had to plan these questions carefully. "Have you had a run-in with any of the Gotham villains?" he asked

"...Yes." the man hesitated

"One of the main 5?" Tim asked pushing the question to the man. 'Only a few know of the code name 'main 5' if he answers yes that will take a lot of targets off the list.

"Yes." the man said distastefully

"Okay, lets slim the list down a little, Two-Face?"

"Who hasn't with him?" the man said

'Only this is not my last card on the table. If something came across he will hesitate.' Tim thought then he had an idea. "How about The Joker?" Tim asked putting emphasis on the last word.

A couple seconds went by without an answer "Yes." he finally answered back.

'Check mate. It only took him 7 questions out of 20 he couldn't immediately answer who he was... at least not yet. It is highly unlikely it is him, but he didn't want to take the chances, his life was at risk here, he had to be smart about this.' "You good with technology?" Tim asked trying to remember what Nightwing has told him over the months.

"For the most part." he answered again as he could feel pleasure off of him.

"Good with ammunition? Explosives?" Tim asked as a bullet barely touched Tim's hair as it dug into the wall behind him.

"Does that answer your question?" the man asked pleased as Tim nodded. "That counted as two questions, 10 more questions left."

"Were you the one at Gotham Academy earlier? The black blur?" Tim asked looking in the shadows seeing a flash of black move away from the sight.

"Yes," he said getting closer. "I know you figured it out at 7, so stop playing around, you're smarter than that."

"Was it that obvious?" Tim asked

"No," the man said as Tim felt him shake his head. "Just ask the final question."

"How? How did you do it?" Tim asked as the man walked out of the shadows taking his mask off as Tim's eyes widened.

###

'Dear, Batman, don't go looking for the little bird, he is in my care. He shall show when ready, don't plan on a rescue, if you do, he dies, and I will not hesitate. He is safe I assure you, for now. P.S. Robin sends his love XOXO. Sincerely, the lost one." Batman read when he looked up he was greeted with Jim's concerning look.

"Batman, are you okay?" Jim asked as Batman handed him the letter. As Jim read the letter his color drained like Batman had when he first read it. "You don't think, the lost one, is you know who?" Batman nodded which Jim lost even more color in his face.

"I believe we figured out who took Robin." Batman said walking toward the hovering batwing. "Nightwing, stay here and patrol Gotham, it better not be in flames by the time I get back." Batman got into the drivers seat of the plane.

"Ha ha, very funny." Nightwing said as he took out his grappling hook soaring further into the city of Gotham.

"Batman," Jim said before he could take off. "Bring 'em both back." Jim smiled softly as Batman flew further from the city heading toward the harbor. He had to talk to the man behind this, now.

###

"So who do you think I am?" the man stood before Tim taking his white streaked bangs out of his eyes.

"J-Jason? Jason Todd, but how did you survive?" Tim asked.

"I didn't survive. Ras brought me back after he was in the clear. I got away before he could use me for something bad-" Jason stated before the door blew open with a loud clank. "You-"

###

A/N: 2 updates in the same night, oh wow, this is for those who waited a couple months. Apparently I haven't made a fourth chapter yet, but I will tomorrow during school, and type it tomorrow and possibly post it up tomorrow. During my absence, I have also been away from anything electronic over break, and gave me the time to write another story. It is being read by my I guess you could say "beta" but he doesn't really have an account and I am waiting for him to finish so I can type it.

Description of the story: (It is a future fanfic) The team was in the middle of a training session when suddenly 17 kids (Why did I choose 17?!) kids came out of no where and fell in the middle of the training room, but who are they and how did they get there? Less than what they know not far away 17 (again why did I choose 17?! It was a bad choice, too many characters to keep up on) more kids fell from out of nowhere. What have the gotten themselves into?

Does it seem interesting enough to post it? There is around 3-5 chapters but they are longer than my other chapters I have done in the past. Please review and tell me if I should do it sooner than what I have planned for it, I was thinking mid-late February. I hope you enjoyed this story so far, and there is more action to come.


End file.
